


Love of My Life

by writingsrus



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsrus/pseuds/writingsrus
Summary: Vic has a revelation after a tough call.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Station 19 so hopefully I did this well! Hope you enjoy!

Vic was silent the whole way back to the station after their call. She had just watched a woman say goodbye to her husband, a newlywed couple at that. They hadn't been together long and yet they seemed so certain of their love for each other. She played with a loose string on the sleeve of her coat as different thoughts clouded her head. She loved Ripley. She has told him that already, surprising herself when she did. But she was starting to think maybe there was more to it. Victoria Hughes had never been as happy as she was when she was with Lucas Ripley. He ignited something in her, made her chest bubble with laughter like no man had ever been able to do before. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize when they arrived back at the station. Travis called her name, and she hopped out of the truck, heading inside the station to shower and change. She allowed herself to indulge in a long, hot shower, trying to get control of her thoughts, what they meant, and most importantly, what she was going to do about them. She toweled off and changed into a tank top and shorts, hoping to get some sleep before another call came through. She walked into the turnout room, surprised to see the man who had occupied her most recent thoughts leaning against her locker. "Lucas." She breathed out.

"Hey, Eggy." He said, smirking as he leaned down to kiss her cheek affectionately. 

"Someone could see."

"No one's here." 

Vic rolled her eyes at him, opening her locker to put her stuff in. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something though." She said, locking eyes with him. "It's kinda serious, so I need you to not interrupt me with that extremely sexy voice of yours." 

"Sexy?" He asked, and she pushed him away from her, laughing at him. 

"Ok, I won't talk. Hit me." 

Vic took a deep breath, pulling herself together because it was now or never. "I think you might be the love of my life. And I know that's a big thing, but I love you-"

"I love you, too." Lucas interrupted, giving her a small smile. 

"Let me finish!" She told him, and he held his hands up in mock defense, then did a motion to signify that his lips were sealed. "I love you, a lot. And I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you. I don't think I've ever really loved before. I don't really do love, but with you, I do, and I want to. I watched a woman hold her husband's hand as he died today. I don't ever want to go through that. I don't ever want to lose you, Lucas. So, I think you're the love of my life." She said, finally bringing her eyes to his, trying to read his expression. 

"Ok." He said, and she gaped at him. She just poured her heart out to him and that's all he can muster in return?

"Ok? That's all you have to say?" 

"Yes, because I already know you're the love of my life, Victoria Hughes." He said, stepping closer to her and taking her hands in his, thumbs stroking her knuckles. She wrapped her arms around his torso, head resting against his chest, the steady best of his heart giving her comfort. She pulled back after a few minutes, smiling at him before leaning in to kiss him gently. They didn't let it last long as they knew the door wasn't locked and at any moment somebody could walk in. "I should go." He said, tucking a loose, wet curl behind her ear. 

"Yea, I should get some sleep while I can."

"Can I come over tomorrow night?" He asked, knowing she had off. 

"Of course." She said, reluctantly pulling out of his warm embrace. 

He pressed his lips to her forehead before heading to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Eggy. I love you." Lucas promised, his love for her written all over his face. 

"I love you, too, hubby." He laughed lightly, opening the door and seeing himself out. Vic watched him leave, then smiled as she went to her bunk room, now content to sleep.


End file.
